


the cold case of lee jinhyuk

by dnpl



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Detectives, Fluff, M/M, detectives!weishin, flirty jinhyuk, i tried so hard to reference benjamin button, precinct life kinda, wooseok not buying his bullshit
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnpl/pseuds/dnpl
Summary: karena ini masalah hubungan dengan orang lain, kasus lee jinhyuk selamanya tidak akan sampai ke putusan hakim. (kecuali kalau ada yang suka rela bertanya kenapa lee jinhyuk selalu minum kopi di kubikel kerja orang lain.)(basically that typical criminal profiler x detective fic every fandom should have)
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92
Collections: 100WaysWeishin Fic Fest





	the cold case of lee jinhyuk

satu banding satu banding satu.

rasio kopi jinhyuk kuncinya di keseimbangan kopi, krimer, dan gula. dan kalau boleh jujur, sebetulnya yang seperti itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat hari-harinya sempurna. karena: jinhyuk ada di dalam unit reserse kriminal khusus. jadi mungkin aman untuk bilang kalau, segelas kopi yang sesuai preferensinya adalah sebaik-baiknnya stabilitas yang bisa dia dapatkan tiap pagi.

tapi itu di hari-hari yang biasa. bukan di hari-hari yang seperti ini.

yang jinhyuk maksud adalah hari di mana kantor distrik memutuskan bahwa, setelah sekian belas tahun dan berbagai surat anonim dari polisi yang sehari-harinya bertatap muka langsung dengan kriminal kelas kakap, gedung berusia empat puluh tahun itu perlu diekspansi. karena perubahan perubahan di beberapa dekade terakhir—keberadaan unit cyber yang dua puluh tahun lalu belum ada, misalnya—yang jelas mengambil ruang terbatas kantor distrik mereka.

intinya, untuk dua bulan ke depan, memang seharusnya mereka perlu banyak kompromi. karena untuk ekspansi, sekarang dua unit secara simultan bekerja di satu lantai yang sama. tiap langkah yang jinhyuk ambil di dalam kantor seringkali berakhir pada kaki panjangnya yang menabrak tumpukan laporan rekan detektif satu unitnya yang terpaksa mereka simpan di lantai. karena lantai ini kelewat penuh.

jinhyuk juga sering menabrak meja-meja lain yang sebelum proyek ekspansi tidak berada di sana. tapi, _hey,_ ini masa-masa kompromi. lantai unit reserse kriminal khusus setidaknya untuk dua bulan ke depan harus dibagi untuk digunakan bersama unit reserse narkoba. dan di sini lah di mana semua jadi _jauh lebih menarik_.

sebagai permulaan, siang ini lee jinhyuk membuat kopi dengan rasio sempurnanya. satu kopi, satu krimer, satu gula. tadi pagi ia habiskan untuk menambah mengumpulkan data baru untuk investigasi yang kemarin, jadi sebetulnya holster yang menampung pistolnya di pinggang bukan hanya gaya yang dilebih-lebihkan—tidak ada yang berlebihan dengan membawa pistol ketika mengunjungi situs kriminal yang tidak sampai 12 jam lalu masih aktif, kan?

siang ini, laki-laki lewat 185 senti itu berjalan dengan semena-menanya membelah lantai 3 kantor distriknya. jinhyuk adalah bagian dari unit khusus; ketiadaan seragam kadang sering dieksploitasi detektif nyaris senior sepertinya dengan pakaian semi formal. karena siapa juga yang mau menggunakan jaket hitam di ruangan dengan pendingin berusia 20 tahun dan jumlah manusia yang dua kali lipat biasanya?

dan meskipun jinhyuk mengirit tampilannya jadi hanya kemeja biru muda dan celana hitam, jelas holster-nya belum mau ia lepas. sekali lagi, di sini lah di mana semua jadi _jauh, jauh lebih menarik._

karena lee jinhyuk berjalan membelah lantai 3 kantor distriknya menuju kubikel paling ujung yang masih dibanjiri cahaya dari jendela di sampingnya. padahal waktu hampir menunjukkan jam 3 sore, tapi posisi kubikel yang _bukan miliknya_ itu masih terang benderang. laki-laki itu melirik sejenak ke kubikelnya yang ada di ujung ruangan yang lain. letaknya seperti terlalu dekat dengan dispenser air yang mengeluarkan suara dengung tiap 20 menit sekali.

padahal logikanya, harusnya ada sedikit kesal di sana. karena bagaimana bisa detektif senior seperti dia harus berkompromi dengan dengung dispenser, sedang polisi lain dari unit yang menumpang di lantainya bisa mendapatkan meja kerja yang paling ideal di lantai yang sama?

jangan pernah lupa kalau, di sini lah di mana semua jadi _jauh lebih menarik_.

masing-masing kubikel mereka tidak lebih besar dari dua setengah meter persegi. map coklat yang ditumpuk di sudut-sudut meja sejatinya ditumpuk lebih dari kapasitas mereka untuk bertumpukan dengan satu sama lain. sudut-sudut mapnya sudah jauh dari meruncing. pemandangan ini ada hampir di semua meja. termasuk meja yang satu ini.

lee jinhyuk sekarang _bertengger_ di sisi kubikel yang paling dekat jendela. dengan segelas kopi di tangan kiri, dan tubuh yang bertumpu pada sekat antara kubikel milik detektif unit reserse narkoba bernama _kim wooseok_ dengan kubikel milik rekan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

jelas, lee jinhyuk tidak punya urusan di sini. kalau pun ada, urusannya bisa dilabel nama 'kim wooseok' dengan ukuran tulisan sebesar-besarnya.

yang sedari tadi namanya memakan banyak porsi pikiran lee jinhyuk tengah dengan senang hati bersandiwara seolah senior kerjanya itu tidak ada di sana. laki-laki dengan kacamata bingkai tipis berwarna hitam itu membolak-balik kertas laporan di hadapannya seolah tidak ada laki-laki lain yang tengah membaca deret hitam di atas putih dari sejurus pundaknya.

dan lee jinhyuk ikut bermain peran. laki-laki itu menyeruput kopinya dengan suara yang jelas-jelas mengganggu siapapun yang berada di radius satu meter dari posisi berdirinya (kim wooseok dan kim wooseok saja). sebenarnya ada senyum yang tengah ia tahan-tahan karena ia terlalu terhibur dengan bagaimana setelah tiga menit, wooseok bahkan masih pura-pura kalau tidak ada jinhyuk di sana.

lalu di menit ke empat, tentu dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menolak menyadari keberadaan laki-laki yang menjulang tinggi di sisinya kubikelnya. bagaimana juga caranya mengabaikan aroma kopi dan kayu manis yang dengan nyaman memenuhi olfaktori (yang aromanya sepertinya jinhyuk dapatkan dari kedai roti di seberang kantor distrik. dan kalau wooseok boleh membela diri sekarang, yang seperti itu bukan dia ketahui karena dia memperhatikan lee jinhyuk setiap hari—demi tuhan. wooseok hanya pernah melihat laki-laki itu membawa sekotak cinnamon roll dan demi tuhan—lagi, _katanya—_ dia juga tidak tahu kenapa informasi itu bisa bertahan begitu lama di dalam kepalanya).

kepala kim wooseok sedikit menoleh dan ia langsung dihadapkan dengan pinggang lee jinhyuk yang dipeluk holster kulit dengan pistol hitam di dalamnya—lencana polisinya mengkilat, juga masih disangkutkan di sisi lain pinggang celananya.

“kenapa?” laki-laki yang berkacamata menyerah dan akhirnya mengajak tamu di kubikelnya itu untuk bicara.

“nggak,” lee jinhyuk membalas. jelas dengan senyum yang sedikit lagi kabur dari bibirnya (yang dia usahakan terkatup rapat), sebelum membuat gerhana di atas senyumnya dengan gelas keramik murah dari dapur lantai 3.

kim wooseok tau lee jinhyuk. atau setidaknya, mereka pernah bicara karena terjebak di kasus yang sama. yang lebih tinggi pernah membuat komentar tentang figur wooseok yang lebih kecil dari rata-rata dan bertanya apa genetisnya itu yang jadi alasan wooseok lebih berfokus dengan asesmen profil kriminal dari pada terjun ke lapangan. yang jelas, tidak wooseok terima dengan baik. yang jelas, menjadikan diskusi empat mata mereka berubah jadi wooseok yang bilang kalau dia bisa melanjutkan investigasinya sendiri.

yang ternyata diizinkan kapten kantor distrik karena ternyata, wooseok punya catatan karir di atas rata-rata. yang berakhir dengan sebuah laporan lengkap profil seorang kriminal dengan tuduhan distribusi narkotika dan pembunuhan berencana di meja lee jinhyuk. yang lalu setelah dibawa ke pengadilan, hasil asesmennya ternyata tajam dan tepat sasaran. tiga puluh lima tahun penjara, untuk laki-laki berusia lima puluh tahun.

yang itu karya seni kim wooseok yang belum sempat dibalas jinhyuk dengan terima kasih. (karena tentu, wooseok memberikan laporan itu dengan _post-it_ di sudut map-nya yang bertuliskan _‘ya, sama-sama_.’)

“seneng kita jadi selantai?” wooseok bicara dengan nada datar dan mata yang kembali berfokus ke laporannya.

“ya masa gak seneng?”

 _ini_. mode gak sinkron jinhyuk yang ini.

“gak ngerti kenapa kamu seneng banget, padahal lantai kamu jadi _overcrowded_ gini,” wooseok bicara sambil mengambil pena di sudut mejanya, lalu menarik lengan jaket kulitnya agar dia lebih leluasa melengkapi data di formulir interogasi di hadapannya. (mungkin karena posisi kubikel kim wooseok yang terlalu dekat dengan jendela sekaligus pendingin ruangan yang membuatnya, berbeda dengan detektif-detektif lain di ruangan, memutuskan untuk menggunakan jaketnya selama jam kerja.)

sejujurnya, wooseok pun sadar kalau jinhyuk terlalu atentif dengan kehadirannya di lantai 3. terlalu antusias dengan _kopi-kopi yang dia bikinnya kelebihan_ lalu diantar ke meja kim wooseok. terlalu banyak menyapa, untuk ukuran rekan kerja beda unit yang hanya akan satu lantai sampai dua bulan ke depan.

“kenapa ya lo bahkan lebih galak sama gue dibandingkan sama subjek-subjek morka,” jinhyuk menyamankan dirinya dengan bersandar di sisi meja wooseok yang lebih sepi berkas. “padahal kaya, gue polisi baik-baik gitu. gak aneh-aneh. terus morka ya… _morka_.”

wooseok menyipitkan matanya ketika lee jinhyuk bicara seperti itu. matanya dengan dramatis kemudian berpindah ke formulir di hadapannya.

**UNSUB; A.K.A 'MORKA'**  
**DRUG RELATED HOMICIDES**  
**JONGNO-GU, SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA**  
**SMPA — SPECIAL CRIME**  
**_(CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE ANALYSIS)_**

“ya at least,” wooseok bicara dengan jemari yang beristirahat di sudut mapnya. “at least mereka kalo aku tanya, dijawab.”

skakmat.

ini bukan sekali dua kali kim wooseok menodong detektif jangkung di sisinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang _kenapa._ kenapa lee jinhyuk sering sekali menggoda kim wooseok dengan guyonan murahannya. kenapa lee jinhyuk sering sekali memilih untuk meminum kopinya sambil bertengger di sekat kubikel wooseok, padahal ia berdiri tepat di bawah pendingin ruangan yang membuat kopi hangatnya turun temperaturnya tiga kali lebih cepat.

“lagi ngejar deadline ya?” _tapi selalu begini._ lee jinhyuk memilih untuk banting setir ke percakapan yang lain.

“iya,” wooseok juga, selalu membalas sekenanya saja.

“buat kapan?”

“kamis.”

“masih lama dah,” lalu lagi, lee jinhyuk bicara sebelum menyeruput kopinya dengan sikap dan suara yang dilebih-lebihkan.

“ya gak ada urusannya sama kamu, jinhyuk,” wooseok membalas sambil menutup mapnya tegas.

“ada lah,” nada bicaranya sedikit naik di ujung, menandakan kalau ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak candaan tak berujungnya. “aku jadi gak enak kalo mau godain kamu.”

“ya gak usah godain?” wooseok melirik lee jinhyuk penuh tanya, lalu menggeleng sambil membuka map lain yang ada di mejanya.

“gimana caranya ya?” jinhyuk lanjut bicara. “aku gak tau.”

apasih maksudnya jinhyuk? sebuah pertanyaan retoris, karena pertanyaan barusan sejatinya hadir karena frustrasi.

kalau ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari kim wooseok untuk mengkompensasi figurnya yang tidak terlalu unggul di bidang pekerjaannya, hal itu adalah intuisi. kepalanya adalah cetak biru detektif yang akan punya karir cemerlang.

dan lee jinhyuk adalah salah satu kasusnya yang belum selesai.

bukan karena kim wooseok salah. bukan karena intuisinya keliru. tapi karena tersangkanya belum mau mengaku saja. (anggap saja kalau masalah hubungan interpersonal seperti ini, tidak ada ekuivalen dari pengadilan. jadi kasusnya hanya akan berhenti di sana. dan lee jinhyuk tidak akan pernah mendapat eksekusi atas godaan-godaannya.)

“bercanda,” lalu tiba-tiba yang lebih tinggi lanjut bicara lagi. “stress banget kayaknya. jadi kepikiran aja, mau ngajak minum abis report yang ini selesai.”

“akhirnya ada tujuannya ya, dateng ke sini,” wooseok tersenyum sebelum menyadari emosinya itu baru saja ia ekspresikan di wajahnya. sementara lee jinhyuk yang tadi malah memperhatikan gelas kopinya karena _sejujurnya dia sudah kehabisan akal_ , kini baru melihat wajah wooseok yang ekspresinya sudah biasa saja lagi.

tapi lee jinhyuk tidak membalas. laki-laki jangkung itu tiba-tiba jadi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu meminum sisa-sisa kopinya. dan kim wooseok sudah lebih paham runtutan sikap lee jinhyuk yang setelah ini. paling sebentar lagi dia bilang kopinya sudah habis. lalu setelah itu, dengan seenaknya lagi, dia akan meninggalkan kubikel kim wooseok seolah memang tujuannya ke sana hanya untuk menghabiskan segelas kopi.

“eh kopinya abis,” kata lee jinhyuk.

_kan._

lalu laki-laki jangkung itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya memindai laki-laki yang berkacamata. tangannya memutar gelas yang _jelas bukan miliknya_ berkali-kali di tangannya, sebelum tubuhnya ia hadapkan ke jalanan di antara kubikel.

tapi bahkan sebelum lee jinhyuk sempat mengambil satu buah langkah, laki-laki di belakangnya tiba-tiba bersuara.

“jadi?” wooseok bertanya.

jinhyuk berhenti bergerak dan menoleh ke arah kubikel wooseok di tengah menggulung sepertiga lengan panjang bajunya. “apa?” balasnya.

“kapan mau ngajak aku minum habis kerja?”

jinhyuk mengulum senyum.

“deadline _assessment report_ kamu kapan, tadi?” jinhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya.

“kamis,” wooseok melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

jinhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda berpikir. pandangannya naik ke langit-langit, sebelum mulutnya membuka seolah mengatakan _selasa, rabu, kamis_ tanpa suara.

“jumat?” jinhyuk langsung menjuruskan pandangannya ke laki-laki yang kini memandangnya penuh kemenangan. memenangkan apa, keduanya juga sudah sama-sama tahu.

“ya udah,” dari wooseok ditutup dengan senyum; jinhyuk membalas dengan senyum yang sentimennya yang sama.

tubuh jinhyuk bahkan belum sepenuhnya kembali terarah ke tujuan jalannya yang sebelumnya, ketika mulutnya kembali membuka. “eh, seok.”

wooseok yang baru saja mau memfokuskan diri pekerjaannya jadi terdistraksi lagi. “apa?”

“baru inget. jumat tuh—” jinhyuk kembali berdiri menghadap wooseok. “ternyata aku ada janji?"

“oh?”

“iya. i have some kind of a date?”

_a date._

“oh, iya?” wooseok menaikkan kacamatanya sekian milimeter lebih naik di batang hidungnya. “i didn’t know you have a girlfriend.”

 _ya siapa juga yang akan menyangka._ kan sehari-harinya, jinhyuk seolah tidak punya tanggungan kerja lain selain investigasi lapangan, interogasi, dan mencari topik bicara dengan kim wooseok.

kemenangan wooseok jadi perlu ditunda. sementara lee jinhyuk seolah memang sengaja mengulur waktu buat melanjutkan penjelasannya. (karena sudah punya pacar dan masih menggoda orang lain? yang seperti itu tentu perlu dijelaskan).

“not a girlfriend sih?”

“a boyfriend?”

“ _now we’re on the right track._ tapi bukan juga,” jinhyuk kini yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. “kaya, baru deket aja. tapi baru inget udah janji.”

“anak sini juga?” wooseok bicara setengah acuh karena tangannya kini lebih sibuk dengan membuka lembaran-lembaran hasil interogasi kemarin dan matanya ke hitam di atas putih.

“iya,” jinhyuk pada akhirnya tidak kuat menahan tawanya. “profiler gitu di reserse narkoba, lucu deh anaknya. pinter banget, tapi gampang dibohongin.”

butuh waktu sekian detik sampai wooseok menyadari maksud ucapan jinhyuk barusan.

mereka bertukar pandang jenaka sebelum wooseok akhirnya bicara. _“kamu bisa lebih ngeselin lagi dari ini gak sih, hyuk?”_

“jumat, jangan lupa,” jinhyuk akhirnya betul-betul berjalan menjauh dari meja wooseok. senyum kemenangan wooseok kini klimaks. paling tinggi, paling mutlak.

masih dengan senyum kelewat lebarnya, wooseok menggeser kursinya supaya tubuhnya bisa mengakses kalender sponsor di sudut kubikel untuk melingkari jumat akhir pekan ini. jinhyuk baru mengambil tiga langkah ketika suara wooseok terdengar lantang dan ditujukan kepadanya.

“so it’s a date, jinhyuk?” kontras dengan suara kerasnya, wooseok bicara sambil menggeser lagi kursinya ke posisi semula dan mencoret-coret lagi lembar laporannya.

sebanyak empat sampai enam kubikel di sekitar mereka mendadak sunyi karena atensi yang ditarik wooseok. jinhyuk berhenti melangkah dan menolehnya ke belakang hanya berakhir dengan semua mata yang kini tertuju ke arahnya.

kim wooseok. dia harus selalu menang, _ya?_

“iya,” jinhyuk menjawab dengan senyum kelewat lebar sampai-sampai seolah ujungnya bersentuhan dengan telinganya. “it’s a date, wooseok.”

lalu setidaknya delapan kubikel di sekitar mereka dipenuhi wajah-wajah menggoda yang menyuarakan vokal O sambil bertepuk tangan, _entah sebagai bentuk selebrasi apa_.

(wooseok suka menganggap kalau itu buat kemenangannya, tapi jinhyuk lebih ingat kalau bising sore itu satu ritme dengan detak jantungnya yang cepatnya dua kali lipat.)

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't feel like something i usually write! kayaknya kurang rapi karena i started this months ago, and after that i just kept adding things along the way, sampe akhirnya awal bulan lalu mulai adjusting this to the fic fest conditions. tapi pas aja kan ya? hahaha. even so, personally ini salah satu tulisan favoritku (karena premis & prompt-nya, sih). please let me know what you think!


End file.
